


Coming Out

by SincerelyCitrus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BandTrees, F/F, M/M, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Zoe Murphy, Zoevan, kleinphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCitrus/pseuds/SincerelyCitrus
Summary: Okie for contextZoe is Transgender and uhh yeah coming out, male to femaleALSO, small trigger warning for Deadnaming and DeadgenderingALSO, she gonna be plus-size/ chubby because I saw a drawing of it and omfg I love itMurphy Siblings alsoBandtress- Zoe, and EvanKleinphy- because you know why________----------------_________-----------________--------_____
Kudos: 11





	Coming Out

Zoe didn’t know how to approach this, coming out to a family member was always a struggle, especially not knowing how to open somebody could be to the idea of transitioning to another gender. It was a scary thought, it could either turn out bad, or good, be accepted, or disowned, which made Zoe come to the conclusion that she’d be better off telling her older brother, Connor.  
They never really got along but she knew his boyfriend was transgender so maybe she would be accepted too? Or is it different for family members..? I mean, what if Connor got suddenly disappointed that he no longer had a brother but instead a sister? What if he was actually going to harm her if he found out? --- Zoe pondered on these for a while, a bit of Evan seems to be rubbing off on her...or it’s just the PTSD, which tends to cause anxiety and overthinking. She took a deep breath and decided that it would be best if she was honest with herself and her family..well one family member at a time.

She took a deep breath, getting up from her bed and slowly walking over to Connor’s door, she hated the sound of knocking, a small trigger but she had no choice. Zoe raised her hand into a fist, gently knocking on the wooden door. 

“If your larry or mom, don’t fucking come in,” Connor responded unmannerly, small snickers were heard afterwards.

“Uhm.. it’s..” She just realized she had to deadname herself. “Zoo-... Zander…” She said sheepily.

Connor did not expect that, why was his younger brother making an effort to talk to him? He was expecting to be argued about something or the cigarette smell is going to her roo

“...Come in..?” He said.

Zoe opened the door, to see Connor and Jared, on his lap. Alright, no problem, coming out while your brother’s partner was here, no problem, totally, no issue.

“I..wanted to talk to you about something,” Zoe said.

Connor gave a squinty glare, laying his head against Jared’s shoulder, grumbling something. “What.” He replied, sharp and quick.

She felt her throat close up, beginning to pull her sleeves over her hands. “So uh..Jared, your...trans right..? So, I might be- not might, I am uh..” She said, looking at the ground, beginning to feel as if she was about to tear up but held it in.

“Your transgender.” Jared finished the sentence. Connor heard that, he gave Zoe a quick glance then looked back at the floor. 

“I know,” Connor said with a small grin. “I hear your friends call you Zoe, Evan accidentally told me, I’ve seen you wear a dress, I mean..Jared does the same but you wear it..way more often.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Jared said with a smirk. Connor covered Jared’s mouth, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Yeah uh..so, male to female..?” The taller male asked.

For some reason, that caused Zoe to tear up, she was used to being accepted but, just hearing her older brother, somebody she basically feared..suddenly gave her a different point of view, but she was so grateful to have someone to support her.

She soon felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her. Connor was hugging her, that was new, she was never used to that. Zoe did the same, wrapping her arms around him.

Maybe he wasn’t such a monster as she saw him, soon enough , she felt at home.


End file.
